


It's the Meaning

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe doesn't like the commercialism of the holidays</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Meaning

Joe had decked his walls and the kid who'd been helping him had put the empty decoration boxes and the ladder back in the store room.  He always waited until the first of December to decorate the bar.  It was his little bit of contrariness. Every year he groused about how the holidays came earlier and earlier in order to boost sales thus causing people to over spend which in turn led them to his bar to drown their worries about how they were going to pay the bills. 

He had one more obligatory chore for the season.  His work related Christmas cards. The fact it was politically correct for him to send the cards to people he could barely tolerate within the Watcher hierarchy grated on him. He wasn't a politically correct kind of person.  Call him old fashioned, but he enjoyed searching for and picking out the 'perfect' card for his friends and family. For him, Christmas wasn't about the commercialism, mass production and mass mailings. Christmas was more personal and the effort put forward meant something. At least to him it did


End file.
